Bounty Hunter (pre-NGE)
Profession Overview Bounty Hunter is a Hybrid Profession that can arguably be described as an expert ranged combatant. Its three combat branches allow a Bounty Hunter to specialize in Pistols, Carbines, and Rifles. Bounter Hunters are able to use Bounty Hunter Mission Terminals to hunt down and kill a specific person (or mark). The fourth branch allows you to get tougher marks and bigger bounties. At Investigation III, Bounty Hunter Missions include Player-Jedi, which can pay out significantly higher bounties (anywhere from 35,000cr to 250,000cr). The advantage is more bounty experience and cash for succeeding, but facing other players in PvP can be a big undertaking, especially without help. Bounty Hunters can become especially powerful with any ranged weapon when they combining the abilities and bonuses from from Bounty Hunter with another ranged profession. Some bounty hunters prefer the defensive skills and unique abilities gained from an elite bralwer profession, but this is less effective after the Combat Upgrade in fighting Jedi. Although the recent skill-point reduction was reduced from Master Marksman/ Master Scout, allowing more customization, Bounty Hunter remains an "expert" combat profession in SWG. Popular as a profession noted in the movies, a lot of players start out with their sights set on being a Bounty Hunter, but find PvP combat difficult with the profession. One possible reason may be the almost endless configurations available while still remaining a pure Bounty Hunter. Different combinations of additional Pistol, Carbine, Rifle, and Heavy Weapon skills can make for vastly different Master Bounty Hunter templates. And while virtually every other combat profession in the game has essentially one weapon and one attack repeatedly used by everyone (allowing the "word" to get out on which tactic is best), a ranged BH must learn to effectively use perhaps ten different weapons in different situations, and as many as a dozen different special attacks, sometimes in a single encounter. Bounty Hunter is a combat profession, unlike most others, where the "master" tag alone doesn't make you a master, and isn't necessary for one to be a master. Full proficiency with all the available weapons and available special attacks, and knowing what skill combos to use versus different targets, is what makes a "master" Bounty Hunter. But what is it that makes someone desire to become a Bounty Hunter? Perhaps it is the allure of joining what seems like an elite class, opening the door to a whole new side of the game. Or perhaps you would like to try your luck at hunting Jedi. Some want to be famous, others infamous. Whatever it is, most Bounty Hunters became what they are for a reason. Most lose sight of this aspiration as they hit tier four of Marksman and pursue their newfound interest in the advanced marksman professions instead. But those who persevere eventually will attain the rank of Master Bounty Hunter. However the title is meaningless--it's what you use it for. Bounty Hunter requires 174 Skill Points to Master. Making up this 174 amount are 77 Skill Points used towards mastering Marksman, 29 Skill Points towards learning Exploration IV of Scout, and 68 Skill Points towards Bounty Hunter itself. Experience Requirements to Master, including prerequisites: * 1,295,000 Carbine Weapons Experience (Gained by using Carbine Weaponry) * 1,295,000 Pistol Weapons Experience {Gained by using Pistol Weaponry) * 1,295,000 Rifle Weapons Experience (Gained by using the Rifle Weaponry) * 34,000 Bounty Hunter Experience (Gained by completing Bounty Hunter missions) * 70,550 Combat Experience (Gained when earning weapons experience) * 45,500 Scout Experience (Gained by harvesting creature resources, using Mask Scent, and Camping) CURB Profession Role Summary Bounty Hunter Primary Role: One on One Combat Specialist Secondary Role: Medium Range Tanking (Mitigation) Offense: Strong (4) Defense: Strong (4) Crowd Control: Minimal (1) The Bounty Hunter excels at one on one combat. They specialize in hunting and destroying their targets. The Bounty Hunter's arsenal includes a fairly well rounded set of abilities covering both offensive and defensive abilities. Their only real weakness is that they have little in the way of crowd control abilities. Getting Started Training in Novice Bounty Hunter requires 40,000 Combat Experience, mastering the Marksman profession and completing the Exploration branch of Scout: * Master Marksman * Exploration IV You can find a Bounty Hunter trainer in one of 5 locations: * Tyrena, Corellia -5130, -2300 * Keren, Naboo 2085, 2575 * Narmle, Rori -5230, -2240 * Mos Eisley, Tatooine 3360, -4840 * Wayfar, Tatooine -5150, -6587 Related Skill Mods * Combat ** General Ranged Speed ** General Ranged Accuracy ** Melee Defense ** Ranged Defense * Bounty Missions ** Bounty Mission Difficulty ** Droid Precision ** Droid Speed ** Droid Tracking Speed ** Tracking Droids ** Tracking Droid Effectiveness Abilities Certifications *Czerka Dart Carbine *High Capacity Scatter Pistol *Light Lightning Cannon *Lightning Rifle *Proton Carbine *Scatter Pistol Advice *Most Bounty Hunters opt to skip Investigation I by recieving enough Bounty Hunter experience to train in Investigation II at the same time. This is because the harder missions in the first skill make it more difficult to gain experience for the later skills. Community Information Bounty Hunter Correspondent: Tanks Bounty Hunter Forum: Official Bounty Hunter Forum Category:Hybrid Profession Category:Scout Category:Marksman